Tales of Love
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Response to challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This fic is a response to a challenge issued on GSR Forever Love. The prompts are: travel, romance, chocolate, cowboys, and bath.

I do not own CSI, I do not profit from my writing. (Sad, but true)

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSGRSGR

Tales of Love

Nick was walking down the hall to get a fresh cup of coffee when he heard women's laughter. He was definitely surprised to see Sara and Catherine looking as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Evening ladies, what's so funny?" He asked them on his way to continue his mission for caffeine.

"Hi. Nothing really. Sara was telling me one of her tales of **romance**. So I told her one of mine." Catherine shared despite Sara's glare. Nick proceeded to sit down and no one knew that Grissom was in the hall and had heard Catherine's answer.

"Enlighten me and I will share one of mine."

"Go ahead Catherine." Sara prompted. She wasn't in the mood to share with Nick. Catherine pared a dirty look back at her. Then she had an idea.

"Sara shared a hot candlelit **bath** with someone and he fed her **chocolate**." Knowing that she was in trouble, Catherine had started her exit as soon as she had begun talking. Sara decided retaliation was better.

"Eddie dressed up as a **cowboy** to rescue the damsel in distress when they first got married." Nick was laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his chair. Sara sat back down with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Catherine was fuming. When she left the room, Grissom had caught her and put a finger to his lips. After hearing what Sara had told Nick, she not only learned her lesson, but was angry and embarrassed in equal parts. Grissom kept a firm grip on her and led her back into the room.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Sara asked calmly in reference to the over share they had both done moments ago. Catherine shook her head and relaxed enough that Grissom let her go.

"Place nice ladies." He warned them and retrieved his own cup of coffee.

"Gil, I know you heard us, that means you have to share now." Catherine challenged him. Sara immediately backed her up.

"You might want to do that before Warrick and Greg get back from their scene. Sara had moved to block the door. He looked around the room and saw all eyes on him.

"It's easy. My idea of **romance** is to be with someone who loves me; faults and all." Sara was swooning on the inside and knew that he was deliberately avoiding eye contact. She took the focus off of him and put it back on Nick.

"Your turn Nick." Sara reminded him.

"Alright, after I find the woman I want to be with, I want to **travel** with her to somewhere exotic and make it feel like a rendezvous. It's one of my fantasies and it will stay that way until I get married. I need to be with someone I can trust."

"That is so sweet. I wish Eddie was more like that." Catherine put her hand over her heart and smiled. Sara and Grissom were noticeably quiet.

"Make sure that your partner isn't afraid to play and completely immerse herself in the role. It's more fun that way." Sara had advised. Grissom got up to close the door. Catherine and Nick looked at her suspiciously.

"You've done something like that before?" Nick asked her. Grissom moved to a new seat next to Sara and answered the question.

"Yes, Nick, we have. Where do you think we both were last week?" Sara pulled a chain out of her shirt and from it dangled two gold rings. Grissom pulled out a matching chain from his neck. The newlyweds wore cautious smiles and put away their rings while Catherine and Nick sat frozen. Nick even had his mug halfway to his lips.

The End??

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSR

A/N: I can continue this if you all want it and I won't know unless I get reviews!! Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine and Nick sat frozen after hearing the confession of Grissom and Sara. Grissom nervously checked the door. He knew that any one could come in at any time.

"Let's move this to my office, shall we?" He suggested and took hold of Catherine's arm. Sara hauled Nick to his feet. Blindly, the two CSI's followed Grissom to his office. Sara was the last one in line and closed the door behind her. Grissom was in his chair behind his desk. Sara moved to sit on the edge of his desk when he pulled her into his lap. Catherine and Nick were occupying the chairs opposite him. Catherine shook her head in disbelief.

"The bath thing; that was Grissom?" Sara nodded slowly.

"Were you so bored that you decide to run off and get married?" Nick asked, having shook himself out of the shock.

"It's not like that at all. On our anniversary, Gil proposed and I accepted. We organized the joint time off and then Brass went with us to go get married at a nearby church." Sara explained. Catherine shook her head.

"Nu-uh, I deserve more details than that. Spill it. How long did you date?" She demanded.

"That's difficult to answer. We dated a little when we first met, but then I came back to Vegas. We decided not to pursue a long distance relationship. I asked her out two years ago after watching her almost die in that mental institution." Gil confessed.

"Where did you go? What was your scenario?" Nick was curious.

"We went to Hawaii. The scenario is none of your business." Sara was firm.

"I don't need those kind of details, I just want basics." Nick tried again. Sara looked at Gil.

"No." He told the young man. Catherine looked at Nick.

"It was probably something dorky like the pizza delivery scheme that only tacky porno films do."

"It was not dorky. It was…" Sara rose to the bait, but Grissom's hand covered her mouth before she could spill the truth.

"Nice try Catherine. What we do in private is our business. As I had said before; 'fantasies are best kept private'." Grissom commended her.

"Damn. So close."

"Sara is right though; it was not dorky. I am a bit more imaginative than that." Grissom defended himself.

"Prove it."

"You seemed impressed by my hot bubble bath for two with candles, soft music, and chocolate." He said.

"Anyone can do that." She continued to taunt him.

"Give it up, Catherine. We aren't going to tell you what was involved. That's needless imagery." He told her. That's when Catherine, Nick, and Sara all shivered. Only Sara's was because of the delicious memories.

"You're right; now I don't want to know." Nick conceded.

"Are you ever going to tell everyone else?" Catherine wondered.

"Maybe someday and only a select few." Grissom consented.

"Give us a chance to tell everyone and just keep the secret. Don't even tell Brass that you know. Please?" Sara asked her friends this large favor. Nick and Catherine looked at each other and then nodded.

"Alright, we won't tell. Can I have a hint of what you did?" Catherine tried again. The newlyweds both shook their heads with a smile. Catherine pouted.

"Thank you for not telling anyone. Go back to work." Grissom ordered and pushed Sara off of his lap too. The three CSI's left the office and saw Greg and Warrick walking down the hall.

"Was there a staff meeting nobody told us about?" Greg asked. Sara fiddled with her shirt and answered.

"No, we had an orgy. We would have invited you, but you weren't back from you case yet. Maybe next time champ." Sara had somehow managed to keep a straight face the entire time. Amazingly enough so did, Catherine and Nick. Grissom added to it by readjusting the top button of his shirt and came to the door.

"I thought I told you to go back to work." Warrick immediately started looking for hidden cameras.

"Here is a copy of our preliminary case notes. When you're all done screwing around, let me know. Come on Greg."

"Thank you Warrick. We are done, that's why we're in the hall now." Grissom answered. At this point, Catherine and Nick completely lost their composure. Warrick had immediately figured out they were joking and didn't buy it for one second.

"Let's get back to work, We have two hours left to go before we can leave." Catherine nudged Nick. He followed her lead

Two hours later, Sara left the lab. She didn't bother to wait for Grissom because she was keeping up appearances. She went to a local shopping center to pick up a few things she needed. She continuously wore a quirky smile as she remembered the events from her honeymoon. Gil's adventurous spirit led to some wild adventures behind closed doors and now she wanted to repay the favor. She had a wicked idea and a sudden burst of energy. She called her husband.

"Grissom."

"Hey."

"Sara, I'm in a meeting. Is it important?" He asked.

"Just call me when you leave and bring some flowers?"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Grissom told her and hung up abruptly. Sara merrily went ahead with her plan and never saw Catherine and Lindsey spying on her during their own shopping excursion for Lindsey to get some new clothes…

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I've had requests for a second chapter to this challenge response. Please let me know if I should continue it. Happy Holidays everyone! Kelly


End file.
